


Crave You

by afteriwake



Series: Second Chances [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading a letter from John which was left with his belongings, Sherlock goes to Irene's room to talk. But things quickly take a different turn, resulting in their first time together, which far exceeds either of their expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked very nicely to continue this series with another explicit fic. Until I get a new laptop this will probably be the only one, because writing it at a public library made me extremely nervous.

He stayed up for hours, long after he was sure Irene had gone to sleep. He had changed out of the formal clothing he had been wearing into his sleep clothes, but he had not gone to sleep. It was nearly four in the morning when he finished going through his things, and he put them all away again. They had been packed up with care, and he knew that had probably been the Doctor’s doing. As well as he knew John he knew that he would have probably kept the things on board, hoping he returned. The Doctor knew an exit for what it was. He had brought all the boxes into his room, and it wasn’t until he went back for the clothing that he saw the note. The note was not from the Doctor; that was from John. He stopped moving and sat back down on the sofa to read it.

_Sherlock,_

_I hope you’re happy. I’m not saying that in a mean or spiteful manner, either. I honest to God hope you’re happy with her. It’s not the same travelling without you, but I know if I was in your shoes eventually I would leave too. Maybe not for her, and maybe not for the same reason, but if there is the chance to see if something is there then you should grab it and run with it. I hope she’s changed. I hope you can make things work._

_The Doctor doesn’t talk about it much, but I know there’s a chance I may never come back to London. Something might happen, like it did with Amy and Rory. I may fall in love myself, leave the traveling to settle down on some alien planet and start a new life, or find a dashing woman who sweeps me off my feet in the past or the future. There’s so many reasons why I could stop traveling with him and never see you again. So if that happens, just know you saved my life. You gave me purpose. And I’m thankful for that every day. You have been a great friend, Sherlock, and I’m proud to be called your friend in return._

_John_

He looked at the letter for a long time, reading it again, then a third time. He knew he had been important to John. He had seen just how much damage had been done when he faked his death, how much his friend had gone back to how he had been. But he had been kept safe, and that was the important thing. Together they had started a new chapter in their friendship, and his departure and this letter marked the close of that chapter. Now it was just a matter of whether another chapter would ever start.

He wanted to talk to someone. He could talk to Irene, but he wasn’t sure if she would want to be brought out of her sleep to listen to him ramble out all the thoughts in his head. And he wasn’t sure if he could verbalize everything he wanted to say. The thoughts were racing, which he knew meant he would get no rest tonight, and he was all by himself. After a few more moments indecision, he decided that he would attempt to talk to Irene. If she wanted to go back to sleep he would go to his own room and allow the thoughts to roll around in his head until he passed out from exhaustion.

He went to her door and knocked on it softly. He waited a moment, and thought he heard faint sounds on the other side. After a moment he heard the door handle turn and then the door was open. Her hair was shorter but it still brushed the tops of her shoulders, and it was down instead of up. He glanced down at her and realized that all she had on was her robe, no pajamas underneath. “Yes, Sherlock?” she asked quietly, looking at him. She seemed just a tad irritated.

“He left me a note,” Sherlock said quietly. “John did.”

She nodded slightly, the irritated look melting away. “What did it say?”

“It said he knows he might never see me again, and that I saved his life, and he was proud to be my friend.” He paused. “He also says he hopes you’ve changed.”

“He would,” she said with a slight smile. “I don’t think he ever liked me.”

“No, he did not,” Sherlock said with a slight smile of his own. “I’m sorry I disturbed you. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“I can stay awake and talk for a bit,” she said. “Just let me change into actual clothing. If I’m going to be up for a while I want to be comfortable, and this robe is not very warm.”

He looked at her. “Thank you,” he said with a nod.

She began to shut the door, and then paused for a moment before opening it again. “Unless you don’t want to talk. I said last night I would not push, but it’s a new day now.”

He licked his lips slightly. “Would you like to just talk, or would you like something more?” he asked quietly.

She stepped into the hallway slightly, into his personal space, and put both hands on his chest, looking up at him. “Your choice. But I’m open for either option.”

“So if I do decide I don’t want to talk?” he asked.

“I would be quite receptive to that,” she said with a slightly seductive smile. “And before you ask, I wouldn’t think it’s too fast or you’re being too forward. I would very much like to know if my dreams match up to reality.”

He nodded slightly and settled a hand on each side of her waist. “I don’t think I want to talk right now,” he murmured.

“Then you should kiss me,” she said, sliding her hands up so that her arms were around his neck. “That would be a good start.”

He leaned in and kissed her, a kiss that was filled with a need that hadn’t been in their kisses before. The way he kissed her was passionate and intense, as if kissing her and taking things further would quiet the whirring thoughts in his head. She pulled at him slightly and he moved forward, never breaking the kiss. She in turn clung to him slightly, allowing herself to be moved forward until the back of her knees hit her bed. He pulled away from the kiss then, realizing his hands were shaking slightly as he pulled them away from her waist. “It has been a while for me,” he said quietly.

“Do you want to follow my lead?” she asked, moving her arms so she could slide her hands down his chest.

“No,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Not yet.”

“Very well,” she said. She moved her hands back up to frame his face, then leaned up and kissed him softly. “Take your time,” she murmured against his lips.

He took a slight step back and reached between them to the knot that was holding her robe together. He undid it slowly and let the robe fall open. Then he moved his hands slightly, sliding them back onto her waist underneath the flimsy robe. He could feel her shudder slightly when his hands touched her bare skin. He didn’t step close again, instead letting his hands explore. She moved her hands to his shoulders as he let his hands go back to the small of her back. Then he moved them back around and away from her skin. He was watching her and saw the look of disappointment on her face when he stopped touching her.

He moved his hands up to her shoulders, and she dropped her hands from him. He grasped the edge of the robe as it lay near her collarbone and pushed it off her shoulders. She let it fall away into a pool about her feet, and then his hands went to her skin again. He traced her collarbone with one finger, then placed more fingers on her skin, drawing them down to her bare breasts. He ran his fingers along the side and then under, tracing the curve of her breasts before leaning in to kiss her collarbone. She reached out to his waist to steady herself as she tipped her head back slightly. “You are far too dressed for the occasion,” she said quietly.

“I know,” he said, just barely lifting his lips from her skin.

“Will that change soon?”

He smiled slightly against her skin as he moved up slightly to the hollow at her throat. “Perhaps.”

“Do not tease me.”

“Weren’t you the one who said to take my time?”

“I lied.” He chuckled slightly at that, and she blinked. “I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

“I just find the conversation amusing.” He nipped at her skin slightly and she felt her knees buckle slightly. He put one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back and pulled her closer. “I take it you liked that.”

“I like pain.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“I still think you’re overdressed,” she said as he pulled away slightly. “Do I get the pleasure of undressing you?”

“I only got to remove one article of clothing.”

“I only had one article of clothing on,” she said.

“You only get to remove one.” She raised an eyebrow. “Fair play. Choose wisely.”

“You can be a devious man,” she said, licking her lips slightly. “I choose your undergarments.”

This time his laugh was more than a chuckle, more warm and full bodied. “I don’t have any on.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I thought for sure there were boxer briefs ordered for you.”

“And I don’t wear them to bed,” he said.

“Ah,” she said with a slowly widening smile. “Then do I get another choice?” He nodded. She reached for the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it up. He let go of her to raise his arms, and she pulled the shirt up and over his head. She grinned at him and placed her hands on his bare chest. “You are far more muscular than I thought you were,” she said, moving her hands up to his shoulders. “I like it.”

“Your skin is much softer than I thought it would be,” he said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close again, pressing her against him.

“I pamper myself,” she replied. She looked at him, the teasing look disappearing from her face. “I would like it very much if you would kiss me again.”

“I can do that,” he murmured before kissing her again. There was still need in this kiss, but it was softer, not quite as urgent. They were only like that for a few moments before he pulled away from the kiss, lowering her to the bed. She moved farther up before he joined her, bracing himself slightly. He moved his lips back to her neck, nipping slightly at the skin there. She moved her hands up and tangled her fingers in his hair as he began to make his way lower. He went to the valley of her breasts, then made his way to the side and lightly bit down on one of her nipples. She arched slightly under him and tightened her hold on his hair. “I take it you liked that?” he said when he pulled away.

She nodded slightly. “I said I like pain,” she said slowly.

“And I said I would remember that,” he said, a slightly seductive smile on his lips. He made his way over to the other side and repeated his actions before pulling away and making his way lower. He made his way down her stomach, soon moving out of her reach. She let go of his head and put her arms above her head as he made his way down to her naval.

“How long are you planning on doing that?” she asked, shutting her eyes and arching up slightly. He pulled away and her eyes flashed open. “I didn’t mean for you to—oh,” she said as he placed his lips lower, his nose pressed up against her clit. His tongue darted in and out, and she found herself squirming slightly. He had to move his hands to hold her still, keeping his grasp firm but not so firm to hurt her. After she stopped moving as much he moved one hand away and slowly inserted one finger into her and used his thumb to toy with her clit. “Sherlock…” she said, her voice more a moan than anything else.

“Yes?” he murmured.

“If you stop I’ll kill you,” she said, her voice slightly breathy. He chuckled slightly and inserted another finger and she arched up slightly, a more noticeable moan escaping her lips. He increased the rhythm of his fingers and he could feel her tighten around them. Then her hips bucked slightly and she bit her lip to keep from screaming as she shuddered around his fingers. He continued the rhythm until she stopped, and then he removed his fingers. He moved back up and hovered over her, looking down. “Where on _earth_ did you learn that?” she said, reaching up to touch his face.

“There is a point in my life I don’t like to talk about,” he said quietly, using his other finger to trace a pattern on her stomach. “I did a lot then, some of which I look on with regret. But there was a woman. She taught me well.”

“She did,” Irene said with a slight nod. “How many women have you been with?”

“Just her,” he said. “You will be the second.”

She moved her hand up to touch his face gently. “I almost feel honored.”

“You should. After her I vowed I would never be with another woman again.”

“Because you loved her and she broke your heart?”

He shook his head. “Because I got sober and decided to shelve all emotions like that. She had been an instrument in my addiction, and all the emotions I felt at the time were too messy, and reminded me too much of that time.”

“How old were you?”

“Nineteen. It was over fifteen years ago.”

She pulled him down for a kiss, something soft and gentle, something he returned in kind. “That is a long time to wait,” she said when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

“I suppose I was waiting for the right time, the right person.” He pulled away a bit more to look at her. “Do you want to go further?”

She nodded slightly. “Yes. You should get some pleasure tonight as well.” He pulled away from her after one last kiss and stripped out of his sleep pants. She propped herself up slightly to take in the view and nodded appreciatively before he came back to her. “You are quite magnificent,” she said with a smile.

“I will take that as a compliment, considering your former profession,” he said with a slow smile as she reached between them and ran a finger down his chest.

“You should,” she said with a smile of her own. “I have seen quite a few naked men over the years.”

“How many have you been with?” he asked, using his free hand to run his fingers along her side.

“Not as many as you would think,” she said. “Maybe seven men in my life. And two women.” She looked at him intently. “I didn’t sleep with my clients. I tied them up and did a job. There may have been sexual acts, but not actual intercourse. That I reserved for the men and women who were my lovers, not my clients.”

“That is a definite distinction,” he said.

“Does it bother you?”

He shook his head. “No, it does not. Does the fact I have only been with one woman bother you?”

“No.”

“Good.” He leaned in and kissed her again, and she pulled her hand from between them and ran her hand down his back, running her nails along his flesh slightly. He shuddered slightly so she increased the pressure; apparently he liked pain as well. After a moment he pulled away and positioned himself as she spread her legs, and then he slowly entered her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she gasped; he was much bigger than she had imagined, and it had been a very long time for her. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, pausing slightly.

“No. It’s just been a while,” she said, shifting slightly so she was more comfortable. He nodded slightly as he pulled out of her slowly. Then he thrust back into her and she gripped his shoulders tightly. Slowly they began to get a rhythm going, and it was not long before she felt herself building up to the breaking point again. He increased the rhythm and she held on for dear life until she began to climax, digging her nails deep into his shoulders. He came moments later, and when he was done he sagged slightly, completely spent. She ran a hand down his back, her fingers gliding against his slightly sweaty back, and after a moment he kissed her again. “That was definitely better than my dreams,” she murmured when he pulled away.

“I’m glad,” he replied.

“Stay here tonight,” she said, moving slightly so she could be on her side facing him. “Stay with me.”

“I had hoped you would ask me to so that,” he replied, moving a hand back to her waist and slipping it back to the small of her back. “I wasn’t sure you would want me to stay.”

“I do,” she said with a nod as he pulled her closer. She watched as he shut his eyes a bit, and she smiled. She turned again, not caring that they were on top of her blanket and sheets, and that they would need to be washed and changed in the morning, and moved next to him, her back to his chest. He draped an arm across her waist and pulled her close, and within moments she could tell he was asleep. She smiled slightly as she attempted to go back to sleep herself, glad that events had taken the turn they had.


End file.
